It is known to attach a tire pressure sensor to a rim of a vehicle wheel. The known tire pressure sensor includes a sensor housing. The sensor housing contains an electronic tire pressure sensor and a power source, such as a battery. The tire pressure sensor senses the air pressure in the tire and transmits a signal to a receiver outside the tire. The receiver evaluates the signal and provides an alarm to a vehicle occupant if the pressure in the tire is too low.
The sensor housing is connected to a tire valve stem which extends through an opening in the wheel rim. The sensor housing is fixed to the tire valve stem by a screw which bears against one side of the sensor housing. The screw threads into the tire valve stem. The sensor housing is clamped between the screw head and the tire valve stem. Vibration can cause the screw to loosen and separate from the tire valve stem.